A Dragon for Christmas
by babygaaralover
Summary: I thought I would do IchiHitsu X-mas story. While reading this story there is yaoi, some inmplied hentai, and sweet little surpise gift for Ichigo.


BGL: YO! Hey all my readers, I was trying to decide on making a NarutoXGaara, or an IchiHitsu Christmas story. So I decided on IchiHitsu. Enjoy the story!!!!

00o0o0o0oo00oo0o00o00o0o0o0o00o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0000000000000o0o0oo0o0o0o0ooooooo0o0o0oo0o00oo00o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0ooo0o0000oo0o0o0o0o0

It was two day before Christmas and Ichigo was shopping for all his shinigami friends, for every one was meeting at Orihime's house to celebrate Christmas this year.

"All right I got Matsumoto, Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku, Yamachika, Yuroichi, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Yuzu, Karin, and dad. Great! I just need to find some thing for Toushiro, but what." Ichigo pondered on what to get for the little taicho, Ichigo walked around the mall with his other gifts in his hands, thinking of what to his lil Shiro for Christmas. Ichigo stopped in front of a toy shop looking at the big stuffed dragon in the window, was white like snow and its claws, horns and spikes down its spine to its tale were blue. That's when Ichigo remembered earlier this week that Toushiro was staring at it.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o00o0o00oo0ooooo0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o00o0ooo0oo00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo00oo0o0o0o0o00o

Toushiro was walking in the mall with Ichigo not to far behind him.

"Toushrio, why didn't you want me to get you anything for your birthday, you know I would have gotten you anything you wanted."

"That's alright Ichigo; you already gave me my gift."

"Really! Wait, what was it?"

"Baka, you told me that you liked me" Toushiro blushed

"Oh" Ichigo blushed while scratching the back of his head "in that case, today I'm your. We could eat watch a movie, or even take a walk in the park, anything you want Toushiro." Ichigo looked to see that he had past Toushiro up "uh Toushiro"

Toushiro had stopped in front of a toy store that had I huge stuffed dragon in the. He stopped only to take good look at it, and then he caught up with Ichigo.

"What were you looking at Toushiro?"

"Nothing, where should we eat at?"

000o0ooo0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

"This must have been what he was looking at!!" Ichigo ran into the store and bought the big huge plushy Dragon "Now I can't just give him this, I have to get him something else." That's when Ichigo spotted a Glass sculpture shop; he went inside and found his last gift.

Later that evening Ichigo marveled at what he had gotten for his little lover who was actually in his room taking nap. Ichigo quietly stepped into his room and hid the gifts in the closet, closing the closet door slowly. He walked over to the bed and carefully laid beside his ill Shire, rubbing on of the little baby cheeks and kissed his forehead.

"You're just too cute when you sleep."

"I'm not cute" Toushiro mumbled while waking up

"Oh yes you are" Ichigo started tickle Toushiro's sides

"No, quit it!!" Toushiro giggled

Ichigo chuckled at his little lover giggles that made him even cuter. Ichigo laid back down just gazing at his little lover "Are you ready for Christmas?"

"I think so and if you must know I did get you your present"

"Great!! I got you your to."

"So are we all meeting at Orihime's on Christmas eve"

"If you are asking about tomorrow, then yes. We're going to exchange presents and eat pizza." Ichigo answered while getting up "the weather man said its going to snow tonight"

"It is, when?"

"At seven tonight" Ichigo couldn't help but smile at his little Shiro at how excited he was that it was going to snow soon. He then went down stairs to fix them something to eat. 'Man am I glad that dad, Yuzu, and Karin went to go visit relatives this Christmas.' Ichigo thought to himself will putting the rice in the rice cooker.

Toushir was getting his gifts that he had bought for everyone out from under the bed; he had wrapped them while Ichigo was out finishing his shopping. He put all his gifts in a bag ready for tomorrow, but left Ichigo's gift under the bed to give to him on Christmas morning. Toushiro made his way down the stairs, to put the bag of gifts by the door.

"Hey Toushiro dinner is just about ready, what's that?" Ichigo asked while sticking his head out of the kitchen

"It's just everyone's gifts for tomorrow."

"Oh, what about my gift"

"Its still here, but its going to stay in hiding until Christmas morning"

"Awe, well so will your present, my lil Shiro"

"You really didn't have to give me anything Ichigo."

"I know, but I wanted to." Ichigo stated with a smile on his face, he was going to wrap his presents to night after Toushiro went to sleep.

After dinner, Ichigo washed the dishes while Toushiro got ready to take a bath.

"Alright Toushiro, you can get the bath ready now." Ichigo called up while walking up the stairs. He went into his room as fast as he could to get the present down stairs, for wrapping tonight. As he made his way back up the stairs he heard Toushiro getting into the bath. Ichigo started to strip as he walked toward the bathroom went to open the door, but it was locked.

"No way Ichigo you're not seeing me naked"

"But lil Shiro please it's the Holidays" Ichigo wined at the door half naked

"No Kurosaki" Toushiro yelled

'Uh-ho he's made it me. He called me by my last name' Ichigo thought "O.K. lil Shiro you win." Ichigo slumped away from the door picking up his shirt the he had taken off on the way and put it back on. Went down stairs and started to wrap Toushiro's gift.

Toushiro was blushing madly in the bath that Ichigo had tried to actually rape him in the bath. 'I hope I can hold him of until tomorrow night' Toushiro thought while finishing up his bath.

After a while Toushiro came down stairs "what is that thing?"

Ichigo snapped his head around surprised to see Toushiro so soon "Oh well that's a gift for Yuzu"

Toushiro eyed Ichigo suspiciously "Why such a big gift?"

"Hey she's my little sister after all"

Toushiro shrugged and started back up the stairs "Good night Ichigo"

"Good night Toushiro" Ichigo watched as Toushiro went back up stairs and herd his door close, he sighed in relief' man that was close'

0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo00oo00o0o0oo000o0o0oo00o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0oo0o0oo00o0oo0o00o0o0oo00o0o0oo00oo00o0000oo0oooo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo00oo0o00o00ooo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Its Christmas Eve and its 5 pm, Ichigo and Toushiro are making their way to Orihime's house to exchange their gifts with everyone and have a good time.

"Merry Christmas Orihime!"

"Merry Christmas Ichigo and you to Toushiro!"

"Taichou you're here" Matsumoto sang and bear hugged here Taichou

"Matsumoto I can't breathe" Toushiro gasp out hungry for air

"Nee sorry taichou" She pouted as she let go.

Soon every one arrived, Renji, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, and Youroichi started drinking while eating pizza. While everyone else talked amongst each other.

"Oi, Ichigo come over here for a second!" Renji yelled, not quite drunk yet.

Ichigo walks over and plops himself down, "What's up Renji?"

"Here you may need this in the future, go a head and open it" Renji handed Ichigo his gift. Ichigo immediately opened it upon contact, and then his face suddenly turned red.

"Renji why the hell would I need lube for" Ichigo yelled at a whisper so Toushiro wouldn't hear.

"Well soon you will be doing Hitsugaya taichou right, so you don't want to hurt him. Plus its Strawberry flavored, also I bought three and got you a coupon just in case you want more."

Ichigo stared in shock, still as red as a strawberry, "What id that suppose to mean?"

Matsumoto chimed in, completely drunk "Well aren't you going stick your friend in my taichou Ichi"

"Well yeah eventually"

"Oh come on Ichigo be a man and just rape tonight" Ikkaku blurted out loud enough everybody could hear him.

Yamachika kicked him in the head knocking him, "I think its time for us to go" Yamachika dragged Ikkaku out the door.

"Hey what was Ikkaku talking about" Orihime asked with Rukia behind her

"Oh don't worry he was just going on about what he does Yamachika, when they are alone." Matsumoto answered while taking a sip of another bottle of sake.

"Oh Matsumoto you shouldn't drink so much" Orihime watched her in worry

"Don't worry Orihime I won't" She got up wobble a little and gave her taichou hug again (almost like she was leaning on him for support) "Taichou you're so cute!"

"Your already drunk aren't Matsumoto?" Toushiro tried to push her off

"You know me well taichou" Then she grabbed her taichou's rear end

"MATSUMOTO!!"

"I can't help it taichou not only is your face cute, but your lil tushy is cute" bye now Matsumoto was groping him

"MATSUMOTO!! LET GO!!"

"Awe, what's wrong lil taichou, can't stand a little teasing" Yourichi joined in bye nibbling and licking on his ear making him blush.

"NO!! STOP!!"

Ichigo watched in horror as his little lover was obviously being violated by two drunken women. Ina split second he was prying both of them of his lil Shiro and holding him defensively on couch. "ALRIGHT NOW THAT ENOUGH!!"

"Alright Ichigo way to be a man!" Youroichi yelled

"WAIT A SECOND YOU TWO PLANNED THAT DIDN'T YOU!!"

"Why, what ever do you mean Ichigo?" Matsumoto poked her lips trying to look innocent.

"Well its getting I'm gonna go" Renji piped into picking up his bag with his gifts and walking out the door "I'll take Ikkaku's and Yamachika'a to them, I gonna go drink with them some more, Merry Christmas!" Renji Yelled as he walked out the door

"We better go to Toushiro." Ichigo got up and grabbed their bags of gifts with Toushiro right behind him "Bye you guys Merry Christmas!!" Ichigo yelled out the door.

"Well now that their gone what will do" Matsumoto pouted "I wanted rape taichou!"

"Calm down already that's Ichigo's job, we two people to rape right here." Youroichi grinned

"Oh no you two aren't getting me or Orihime tonight." Rukia raged glaring at the two and putting herself protectively in front of Orihime, who was blushing madly.

"I'll to the short" Youroichi grinned

"YAY!! I GET ORIHIME!!" Matsumoto squealed with delight. The two obviously drunk and horny women pounced on their prey.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o00o0o0o00o00o0o0oo00o0o00oo00oo00ooo0o00oo0000oo00oooo00o0oo0o0o00o0o000o0oo0o0o0o00o0000ooooooo00o0o0oo00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00oo0o00o0o0oo0ooo000oooo

Ichigo and Toushiro made it back to his house safely, as they took off their shoes.

"Uhm Ichigo, why don't you put our gifts under the tree, I need to go up stairs for a second for second."

"O.K. Toushiro, I'll be up soon"

Toushiro runs up stairs and into Ichigo's room and reaches under the bed to pull out a costume beg.

Mean while Ichigo put there gifts they had received from everyone else, as he came upon the last one which was the one he had opened recently. "Why the hell do I need this" Ichigo raged at the lube he was given, putting it under the tree with a sigh and made his way upstairs to his room. "Toushiro I'm coming in"

"Go ahead" Toushiro answered from the other side of the door

Ichigo opened the door and came in his room all he found was a big box in the middle of his room. "Uhm Toushiro where are you"

"Open the box."

Ichigo opened the box and out pops his lil Shiro in a sexy white kitty costume

"Merry Christmas Ichigo" Toushiro blushes

Ichigo stared at his lover with his jaw dropped at what he saw; here was his lil Shiro dress in a sexy white kitty costume on with a bow on his head, and also on his lil tushy. Ichigo couldn't hold himself back any more picked his lil kitten up and dropped on the bed with a deep kiss. As Ichigo broke the kiss, and looked at his lil kitten starting to take of his shirt, he leaned down and nibbled at Toushio's ear. In return he got small moan, then whispered I can't what to see what you get me for my birthday. Toushiro blushed at the last words Ichigo had said before everything becomes nothing but a heated haze.

00o0o0oo00o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o000o0o0o0o0o00oo0oo0o00o0000o0oooo0o0oo0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo00o0o0o0000oo00ooooo00o0oo00o0o0oo00oo00oo00oo0o00o0o

The next morning Ichigo woke up first, and looked at his sleeping lil Shiro "Your still cute when you sleep" he kisses his lil shiro's forehead and slipped out of bed and retrieved his boxers that were on the floor and went to his closet to get pajama bottoms to put on. He made his way down the stairs and got started on breakfast to eat while they opened their presents.

Toushiro woke up and rubbed his eyes, seeing that he was alone but smelled food in the air, letting him know that Ichigo was down stairs cooking breakfast. He winced at as he moved his back hurt; he blushed at the memories of what happened last night. He then got up moving carefully and put his under wear back on put on some pajamas and made his way down stairs. To find Ichigo setting breakfast up in the living room.

"Morning my lil snow kitty, thank you for my gift last night"

Toushiro face went red, "your welcome, I'm glad you liked it"

They both sat down and began to open their gifts, they had gotten. Toushiro began to open his gift from Renji, since Ichigo had opened his already, as he opened it he stared in curiosity as he pulled out vanilla flavored lube. Ichigo stared at the lube with horror.

"What is this? Do you know Ichigo?"

"Well, uh that is, why don't we open our other gifts" Ichigo grabbed the ones from Matsumoto and Youroichi. Ichigo opened both of his first, they both were some type of sex toys 'dam those women' Ichigo mentally raged.

Toushiro proceeded to open his gifts, one was a sexy maid costume and the other was a sexy waitress costume. Toushiro, whole face went redder than before as he tossed the boxes behind him. Ichigo stared at the costumes scattered on the floor, and just grinned thinking about how his lil Shiro would look in them. Next they opened up Rukia's and Orihime's gifts. Toushiro had gotten a pair of pajamas with snow flakes on them, from Orihime, and a Chappie doll with snow flakes on it from Rukia. Ichigo got a Strawberry covered chocolates from Orihime, and a devil Chappie doll from Rukia.

"What the hell is this?" Ichigo raged while holding up the chappie doll "is this suppose to mean something!"

Toushiro laughed at Ichigo's antics and just picked up they had gotten from Yamachika and Ikkaku. Seeing as they both only gotten one gift that was from both of them they assumed Yamachika picked out the gifts. Toushiro had gotten a writing brush set complete with two ink wells and five new brushes. Ichigo got brass knuckles, obviously Ikkaku's choice.

"Well that's all the gifts"

"Not quite Toushiro" Ichigo got up and bring over the big present that he had yesterday "Merry Christmas Toushiro!"

"Wait, Ichigo isn't this Yuzu's gift"

"No, it was yours I was trying to make sure you didn't suspect any thing, besides I mailed their stuff that day a I bought their presents. Go on open it!"

Toushiro opened his package to see the huge stuffed dragon he was looking at a few days back. Then he noticed a small gift wrapped package tied around its neck. He opened the small package to reveal a glass sculpture of a Dragon with a mirror behind it that had writing on it. It read:

_To my lil Dragon who I love so much. May you let me into your heart, as I have let you in mine. From the first day that I saw you I thought you were beautiful. Your are my beautiful snowflake, and will never let you melt._

_Love Ichigo_

Toushiro didn't move at first, but then he suddenly pounced on Ichigo hugging him tightly. "Thank You Ichigo, I love it ad I love you"

Ichigo smiled, though he couldn't see his lil Shiro's face he could feel warm wet tears going down his back. "You're welcome Toushiro, Merry Christmas my lovely lil snowflake.

0o0oo0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo00oo00oo0o0o00o00000oo0ooo0ooo000o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o00oo0o0o00o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oooo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo00o0o0o0o000

A few days later after Christmas, Ichigo came home from his part time job. "Toushiro I'm back and I have watermelon pocky for you." Ichigo didn't get an answer "Toushiro"

Ichigo called again and started looking around he went upstairs to his room and found a cute sight. At first he saw the big stuffed dragon, but then noticed the little arm wrapped around it. As Ichigo got closer he saw his lil shiro sound asleep cuddled next to his Christmas gift. "You're so cute when you sleep." Ichigo kissed his forehead "I love you, my lil snowflake.

_END_

0o0o0o00o0oo00o0o0o000o0o0oo0o0o0ooo0ooo0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo00oo0o00oo0oo00oo0oo00o0oo0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oooo0o000o0oo0o000ooo0o000o0oo0o0o0o0oo00o00o000000oo0

BGL: Hope you like this Christmas story! Sorry to those who couldn't read till after Christmas!

Naruto: Hey why didn't you make a Christmas story about me and Gaara?

BGL: I'll make a new years one of you, I will post it New Years Eve and continue it into the New Year O.K.

Naruto: YAAAY!! THANKS BGL!!!!!!

BGL: Well that's all for now Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!!!


End file.
